All Childs would be ill
by bixtos
Summary: Draco ist drei süße kleine Jahre alt, doch der arme ist Krank


All Childs would be ill

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowlings.

Summary: Der kleine Junge ist krank. Lucius und Narzissa sind in sorge.

Teil: 1?

Kapitel 1: Die Sorgen von heute

Seit ca. drei Jahren war das Familienglück der Malfoys vollendet, denn seitdem hatte die Familie einen Sohn, den die Draco ( Drache) nannten.

In diesen drei Jahren hatte sich Draco sehr gut entwickelt. Er konnte schon perfekt sprechen und laufen. Selbst das Fliegen auf seinem Spielzeugbesen beherrschte er sehr gut.

Draco war einfach unheimlich niedlich.

Seine Graublauen Augen passten einfach perfekt zu sein blasses Gesicht mit den (noch) rosa Wangen und den (noch) vorhandenen Babyspeck.

Wenn Draco es schaffte still zu sitzen oder zu liegen sah er aus wie eine Puppe.

Ein paar Macken hatte aber Draco immer noch: die Gewohnheit im Schlaf an seinem Daumen zu nuckeln, aus der Babyflasche zu Trinken und noch den ganzen Tag seine Schnullersammlung im Mund zu stecken.

Auch schaffte der kleine Prinz es nicht, sich so ganz nachts zu kontrollieren, was dazu führte, dass er trotz Verweigerungsversuche nachts noch Windeln tragen musste. Tagsüber schaffte er es schon aufs Töpfchen.

Lucius und Narzissa waren einfach nur Stolz auf ihren kleinen (Reinblütigen) Sohn.

Es kam nicht selten vor, dass Bellatrix Lestrange ihre Schwester, ihren Schwager und ihren Neffen besuchte.

Draco konnte jedoch seine Tante überhaupt nicht leiden, nur dann, wenn sie ihn mit seiner so genannten "Schocki" bestach. Er wurde immer ganz lieb in ihrer Gegenwart, wenn sie die "Schocki" in der Handtasche hatte. Bisher ist es schon einmal geschehen, dass Draco diese geklaut hat.

An diesen Tag war etwas anders.

Als Narzissa neben ihren Mann Lucius aufwachte, gab sie ihn ein Kuss, damit er es endlich mal schaffte aufzustehen. Lucius war eher ein Morgen Muffel, jedoch war er immer früh wach. Es war für ihn einfach nur eine Qual aufzustehen.

Beide standen auf und zogen sich an (die haben nackt im Bett gepennt. Ihr könnt euch ja euren Teil denken g).

Grimmig sah Lucius auf die Wanduhr. "Es ist erst Halbneun morgens...", maulte er seine Frau an.

Wie jeden morgen schaffte es Narzissa auch diesen Morgen das Maulen ihres Mannes zu überhören. Vor den Wandspiegel begutachtete sie sich. Ihre Haare waren ziemlich zerzaust und nicht so glatt und glänzend wie es eigentlich sein sollte.

"Heute hat es Draco nicht geschafft sein Bett in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen" bemerkte Lucius beiläufig. Vor dreizehn Tagen hatte es Draco tatsächlich geschafft, sein Bett in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Danach hatte er es natürlich noch öfter geschafft.

Am Anfang hatte das junge Ehepaar gedacht, sie hätten ein Squib als Sohn.

Narzissa lächelte. Dann gab sie Lucius einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ich gehe schonmal zu ihn. Wahrscheinlich hat er es schon geschafft, seine Gitter wegzuzaubern oder ist rübergeklettert"

Mit diesen Worten verlies Narzissa das Zimmer und ging ins Zimmer Draco's. Ihr Sohn stand schon auf seinem beiden kleinen Beinen und stand vor den Gitterstäben auf sein kleines Kinderbett. Er sah seine Mutter ganz unruhig an. Sein Gesicht war ganz rot und über seine Wangen liefen die Tränen.

Er streckte seine Ärmchen seiner Mutter entgegen.

Narzissa nahm ein ganz unangenehmen Geruch entgegen. Sie nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm und es war ganz eindeutig. Die Stinkquelle war ihr überallesgeliebter dreijähriger Sohn. Sie musste das Sieben-Tage-Regenwetter-Gesicht unterdrücken.

"Du hast AA in die Hose gemacht richtig?"

Dracos Tränen wurden mehr, was Narzissa als ja andeutete.

"Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Das kann jeden mal passieren."

Narzissa legte ihren kleinen Prinzen auf seinen vorhandenen Wickeltisch und zog ihn erstmals seinen Pyjama aus. Schon bei den Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht, was für ein Gestank gleich herrscht, wenn sie Dracos Windel öffnete.

Leider wurde dieser Gedanke bestätigt. Ihr Sohn lag ganz still da und wartete. Sein ganzer Popo war von seiner Geschäft beschmiert. Narzissa wurde ganz übel, denn es war für ihren Sohn nicht normal, dass sein ausgeschiedenes Hellbraun und schmierig war.

Als erstes Schmiss sie angewidert die Windel weg. Danach nahm sie viele Tücher und wischte das Gröbste von Dracos Popo weg. Inzwischen war sie schon den Brechen nahe. Sie riss sich zusammen.

Nach fünf Minuten hatte sie es geschafft, Draco im unteren Bereich zu säubern. Es hätte nicht so lange benötigt, wäre ihr Sohn nicht so zappelig geworden.

Für Narzissa waren dies die schlimmsten Minuten nach ihren Vehnen. Sie ging nun rüber zum Fenster und öffnete es.

Sie genoss die angenehme, doch recht warme frische Luft, die Süß nach Herbstanfang roch.

Der Herbst war Narzissas Lieblingsjahreszeit. Die Blätter der Bäume wurden erst zu seinen wunderschönen Rot-braun und fielen dann ab.

Sie ging wieder zurück zu ihren Sohn. Draco hatte es geschafft vom Tisch zu klettern um zur Tür zu gehen. Mit etwas anstrengung öffnete er diese.

"Kuck mal!", sagte der kleine Stolz auf sich. Narzissa lächelte. Ihr Sohn hatte ein gutes Herz und es war so rein.

Lucius kam gerade aus den Badezimmer. Narzissa erkannte sofort, dass er geduscht hatte, denn das Bad war mehr oder weniger übrschwemmt. Draco streckte seinen Vater seine Arme entgegen. Lachend nahm er den süßen kleinen Bengel auf den Arm und trug ihn die Treppen runter.

In der Küche setzte Lucius sein Sohn in seinen Stuhl. Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung, die Draco jedes Mal begeiserte, heute aber nicht, öffneten sich Schränke und das Frühstück wurde perfect serviert.

Leicht besorgt sah Lucius zu seinen Sohn. Draco sass auf seinen Stuhl mit den Brett davor und rührte in seinen Brei herum. Als dann Malfoy-Senior sich um drehte und seine Frau holen ging, kippte Draco den ganzen Brei auf den Boden. Es fehlte ihn einfach an Hunger und außerdem konnte er auch diesen Brei nicht ausstehen.

Mit etwas ungeschiklichkeit schaffte es Dray irgendwie dass der Tisch vor ihn umkippte und alles sodurch zerstörete.

Ein lautes Klirren war zu vernehem.

Die Küchentür sprnag auf. Entsezt sah Narzissa das Chaos an. Ohne etwas zu sagen ging zu Draco hin und nahm in aus seinen Kleinkinderstuhl.

Währendessen zauberte Lucius alles wieder in Lot.

In den Augen Dracos bildenten sich erneut Tränen. Für ihn war es eine seltenheit so häufig kurz einander zu weinen. Er fing das Strampeln an. In seinen Herzen wusste er, dass er mal wieder was falsch gemacht hatte.

"Psss. Ganz ruhig. Es ist nichts passiert!", flüsterte Narzissa in das Ohr von Draco.

Verzeifelt hoffte, dass Lucius irgendwas wüsste, wie man Draco still bekommt. Warum haben Kinder keine Gebrauchsanweisung?

Lucius nahm Nazissa den kleinen Draco ab. "Fühl mal bitte seine Strin, Liebling."

Als sie es tat, wie sie befohlen bekam sie einen Schreck. Die Stirn ihres Sohnes Glüte wortwörtlich.

Lucius brauchte nicht weiter zu fragen. Die Reaktion seiner Liebe war ganz eindeutig: sein und ihr Sohn war zum ersten mal in seinen ach so langen Leben krank.

Fieber war zwar nichts so schlimmes, doch für ein kleines Kind oder ältern Menschens sogar tödlich.

Lucius ging mit seinen Kind nach oben. Draco brauchte jetzt einfach die Ruhe die er brauchte. Nachdem er Draco zugedeckt hat, ging er zu seiner Frau rulnter, die angefangen hat zu weinen.

Sorgfällig umarmte ihr Mann sie. "Alles wird wieder gut. Ich geh eben zu St. Mungo und frag, was wir tun sollen." Unsicher schüttelte Narzissa ihren Kopf. "Nein, das werde ich tun. Geh' du wieder zu Draco, bitte."

Da Lucius nie einen Gefallen seiner Frau ablehnen konnte, ging er zu seinen drei Jahren jungen Sohn, während Narzissa per Flohpulver zu St. Mungo reißte.

Unbeholfen schaute Lucius in die Augen seines Sohnes. Angeschwollen von vielen weinen. Es sah sehr süß aus, aber da er krank war, auch sehr erbärmlich. Irgendwo ist die Welt wirklich ungerecht, aber gegen so etwas konnte man nicht ankommen.

Für seinen Vater war es eine Art Qual, aber jedoch verstand der junge Malfoy nicht, was er hatte. "Papa, alles (in) Ordnung" Sofort riss die Stimme den Vater aus den Gedanken. Er sah seinen Sohn lächelnd an. "Ab ins Bett." Der betroffende zog eine Schnutte ging aber zu seinen Bett. Die Gitter hinderten Draco davor, in das Bett zu steigen.

Behutsam nahm sein Vater hoch und stellte ihn ins Bett. "Will Geschichte hören!" Ein Hauch eines Lächelns legte sich auf die Lippen von den Vater.

"Was für eine?" Lucius hasste es. jedes mal, bevor Draco ins Bett ging, eine neue Geschichte zu erzählen. Sonst kann man bei Draco lange warten und er würde nicht einschlafen. "Ähm... eine über ähm..." das Überlegen lag nicht gerade Draco. "Will 'ne Benjamin Blümchen (grins) Kasette hören."

Lucius zog eine Grimasse. Warum musste er bei soetwas schrecklichen immer dabei sein. Warum hatte Sissy (Narzissa) die Idee gehabt, die leichte Muggelmethode zu übrnehmen. Sein Sohn war zwar von Kasetttenrecordern Fan, aber er selber hasste sie. Diese Musik, die gute Laune, dieses "Torür" ging Luci sowas auf den Geist, dass er sich fragte, wie daraus ein Kind daraus lernen sollte. Den Muggeln fehlte einfach das Gehirn... Ja so musste es ja sein. Wenn einer schuld war, dann mussten es ja die Mugel sein. Ein Zauberer würde soetwas nie einfallen, jedenfalls kein "Reinblüter", so wie es Draco einer war.

Draco schlief schnell wieder ein und seine Mutter war wiedergekommen. Etwas aufgeregt sah Narzissa ihren Mann an. " ... viel... schlafen... Heiler" brachte sie nur raus. Irritiert sah Lucius seine Frau an. "Ich meine, der Heiler sagte, dass Dray viel ruhe bracht und schlaf. Der Rest erledigt sich von alleine. Er meinte auch, dass dies im diesen Alter ganz normal sei, Krank zu werden, weil die Kinder nicht so viele Abwehrkräfte besitzen. In zwei bis drei Tagen ist er wieder gesund." Erschöpft setzte sich Narzissa auf die Couch. Lucius setzte sich neben ihr. "Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."

**ENDE**

Irgendwie ergibt die FF keinen Sinn. Vielleicht schreibe ich eine Fortsetzung. Immer One Short ist ja auch irgendwie Langweilig. Ich hoffe, ihr Reviert schön fleißig ) würde mich freuen, sonst ist es auß mit der Fortsetzung )


End file.
